


You're warm. So fucking warm

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, PLEASE DONT HATE ME I WANTED TO ADD SEXY TIMES BUT I SUCK AT SMUT SO I ADDED FLUFF, Spoilers for "The Day Afternoon Valentines" movie, i wrote this while waiting in line for SVT Ideal Cut in Manila, meanie au, mentions of Jeon Jungkook, mentions of Wen Junhui, storm day in AU NO ONE ASKED FOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Mingyu had always liked cold weathers and it's all because of a clingy and needy Wonwoo sticking to his side





	You're warm. So fucking warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there  
> There's spoiler here for the Filipino movie "The Day After Valentines" so just a heads up!!  
> But, if you have no idea what that is then read along!!!  
> Also this is basically how I imagine meanie staying at home during a storm day in so yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

Mingyu has woken up a few times this week because of the raging storms outside of their apartment. He always jolts up awake when he hears a significantly alarming creak from how strong the winds outside were dancing around them. 

But is the first time this week that's he's woken up due to the storm and a weight on his chest.  
Literally. 

He has one arm over Wonwoos's waist and the other hugging the elder's shoulders. Wonwoo was plastered face down onto Mingyu's chest as soft snores escapes his lips. 

Mingyu smiles fondly at the sight of his boyfriend practically using him as a human sized hot pack but he couldn't blame him. The older had always been more prone to chills and Mingyu's tries to hide the fact that he finds him adorable whenever he was swallowed in the younger's clothes.

"Shut up or I'm chucking your clothes."

"Hyung, you're the one who took my hoodie." Mingyu teased. Not missing the slight blush creeping up the older speck and cheeks up to his ears. 

"Yeah, well- they're... they're warmer. And they cover pass my hands so..."  
The older faced away as he feels the younger's gaze on him. 

He realized with a start that Wonwoo was in fact wearing another one of his sweaters. 

He was gently carding his fingers through the elder's hair when the sudden thunder startled him awake. He pushed himself up and seems to be taking in why's happening in his surroundings.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Just the storm."

Wonwoo grunts and tries to rub the sleep off of his eyes, he was now kind of sitting on Mingyu's lap as Mingyu sat up and held him closer. 

"Good morning." Mingyu said as he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist and placed a soft peck on his neck. Wonwoo mumbles his good morning as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck.  
Mingyu pulled back but until he was face to face with a very sleepy looking Wonwoo.

" 'M still tired." Wonwoo said as he laid his weight down onto Mingyu again.  
"You go sleep, I'm gonna go make us breakfast." Mingyu was already trying to squirm out from under Wonwoo when Wonwoo whines. 

And Mingyu melts.

"Stay. You're warm." Wonwoo promptly pushes Mingyu down the mattress and did his best to weigh down Mingyu.  
"Fine. But don't blame me when you wake up grumpy and hungry and there's no food yet." Wonwoo lifts his head and placed a soft kiss on the side of Mingyu's lips.  
"Just shut up and sleep. Please."

\----

Wonwoo woke up the second time today with an empty and yet still warm bed. 

He closes his eyes and took a deep breathe as he hides his face in Mingyu's pillow. 

"Shut up Jae. I don't fucking need advice from a six foot wall of walkin tofu."

Wonwoo snickers at Mingyu and Jaehyun's early morning banter through the phone. He lifts himself up in a sittin. Position and sees the storm has died down to a light yet constant rainfall. 

"Shut the fuck up Moomin. Go bother your own boyfriend. Wonwoo hyung's taking a day off and your white ass isn't gonna bother him today. And I have his phone confiscated. No. Shut up."

Wonwoo was standing infront of the kitchen island now, Mingyu's back facing him as he makes himself a cup of coffee. 

"Wonwoo hyung couldn't give a shit about your paper."

"I think Wonwoo hyung should have a say in that don't you think?"  
Wonwoo says and then took as sip of his coffee as Mingyu turns around in shock. 

"No. It's your day off and he is not gonna ruin that. Nope. Not today."  
Wonwoo chuckles as he makes his wash around the island and took the phone from Mingyu. 

"Jae?"

"HYUNG! Oh my god hyung! Please wteach your boyfriend some manners. Possessiveness is not attractive." 

"I don't know. It's kinda attractive, if you ask me." Mingyu turned around from where he was cooking, what seems like pancakes again, and faced Wonwoo with a smirk. Wonwoo's waist was already pressing on the island when Mingyu gently snaked his arms around Wonwoo's thighs and lifted him up the island. 

"Please don't have sex while I'm on the phone." Jaehyun pleaded and Wonwoo chuckled as he pushed Mingyu off when the younger started nipping lightly at his neck. 

"What's wrong with the paper now?"  
Wonwoo asked as he tried to compose himself. 

"Nothing's wrong. I just kinda wanted you to check on it again."  
Wonwoo chuckled. He knew Jaehyun was trying to impress this one guy in their Business Econ. class so he decided to help.

"Okay send me the file and I'll check on it."  
Wonwoo then saw Mingyu deflate a bit as he heard Wonwoo.  
"Tomorrow. I'll check on it tomorrow. If you see Jungkook today tell him he needs to call mom. Something about dating older people and being the family embarrassment and all that." 

Jaehyun laughed heartily at that and thanked the older as he said goodbye. 

"You okay?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu as he put down the phone beside him on the table while the younger plates the last batch of pancakes he's making. 

"Shut up." Mingyu grumbles. And Wonwoo finds it endearing. 

"I just said no to Jae for you and this is how you treat me?" Wonwoo scoffs jokingly as he tried to get down from the counter. But Mingyu pressed himself in between his legs and had his hands on Wonwoo's waist. Gripping it slightly. 

"I love you." Mingyu says softly. Nudging his nose slightly agains Wonwoo's. Wonwoo smiles and wrapped his arms around the younger's neck as he leaned down to close the distance between them. 

Wonwoo had always admired the way Mingyu kissed him. Soft and yet full of want. How his hands press against his skin yet it feels so gentle and reassuring somehow. He gently nips at Mingyu's upper lip and he could feel the younger shudder a bit from the action. 

"Hyung." Mingyu says in between stolen breathes as they continued kissing.  
"What." Wonwoo was kind of feeling needy today. He blames it on the storm chilling his bones and his extremely hot boyfriend cooking him breakfast looking too adorable. 

"You should brush your teeth first."

And just like that their moment was gone. 

Wonwoo can feel Mingyu smiling in their kiss and he playfully pushed the other as he went back to their room to brush his teeth. 

When he came back Mingyu was on his phone, seated on one of the island high chairs, sippin his coffee. 

"Can we make out now?" Wonwoo asked half jokingly as he stands behind Mingyu. Hands wrapping around his neck. 

"As much as I'd love you to be my breakfast, I made pancakes. And I'd rather not throw them out." Mingyu says as he pulls Wonwoo to sit beside him in another chair. 

"We can feed them to Ally. She loves your food." Wonwoo was only kidding but Mingyu's face scrunched up in annoyance. 

"We are not feeding that cat in the alley my pancakes!" Wonwoo laughed at that and one after the other, pancakes started disappearing. 

An hour and four stacks of pancake later, Wonwoo is curled up on Mingyu's lap in their couch. He was sitting sideways so Mingyu's arm around his back serves as his backrest as his legs stretch out on the rest of the couch. 

Mingyu was talking about his joint project with Minghao when his hand went toward Wonwoo's lower back.  
The action was so offhanded and casual but Wonwoo felt Mingyu's warm hands even through Mingyu's sweater. Mingyu's other hand was on Wonwoo's knee and he started rubbing it up and down his thigh subconsciously and Wonwoo stiffens when Mingyu's hand suddenly stopped and squeezed his thigh. 

"You're not even listening." Mingyu tsk and feigned annoyance.  
Wonwoo kinda felt guilty but he saw the slight quirk in Mingyu's lips that tells him the younger was doing what he did on purpose. 

Well two can play at that game.  
Wonwoo lifted himself up and sat on Mingyu's lap with his legs at Mingyu's sides. 

"Sorry." Wonwoo made sure to draw his words out low and slow.  
"You have my full attention now."  
His arms are around Mingyu's neck again and he can feel the you ha arms on his waist. 

Wonwoo was the one who dived in for the kiss. Tilting his head down as he pulled Mingyu by the neck. Its was gentle at first. But no one can blame Wonwoo for really wanting Mingyu like this. 

Mingyu's hands reached inside of Wonwoo's sweater and Wonwoo shivered at how cold every part of his body that wasn't touching Mingyu was. 

"Hyung." Mingyu whispered.  
"Don't ruin the moment." Wonwoo still has his eyes closed but he was pulling back but by bit.  
"Why are you always this needy when it's cold." Mingyu chuckles as he pulls Wonwoo closer, kissing his jaw down to his neck.  
"Its cause you're- you're warm." Wonwoo let's a whine escape his lips as Mingyu suck lightly at his neck.  
"So fucking warm."  
Wonwoo's cups Mingyu's cheeks and kissed him again. This time, he's not holding back. 

It took them five minutes of making out before both of their shirts were discarded on the floor and another half minute for Mingyu to run to their room to grab the sheets before they're completely naked on their couch. 

 

\-----

Its hour and a shower later when Mingyu comes out of their bedroom with a fresh and warm hoodie on and a pair of his comfiest sweatpants.  
Wonwoo suggested another indie film he had bought online and volunteered to microwave popcorn while Mingyu showered. 

Wonwoo's been into indie films for more than a month now. And sometimes they're not even Korean or American movies. Mingyu noticed how much he like Filipino films the best. He can't really blame Wonwoo, being a literature major, but Mingyu is tired of reading subtitles.  
And Wonwoo knows it. 

Let's just say the popcorn is Wonwoo's way of making it worth Mingyu's time. 

"It's titled The Day after Valentines and one of my classmates actually said it's frustrating and really good." Wonwoo was getting their coffees now as Mingyu sets up a new blanket.

"Frustrating and good?" Wonwoo smiles at the younger's sort of annoyed look and settled down their couch. "Yeah. C'mon. The female lead has been in a few of the ones we've watched before."

"Like Meet me in Something Something?" Wonwoo was leaned over, ready to press play when his head snapped towards Mingyu. He's surprised the younger remembers the title. He's surprised he's remembered a title. And it must've shown on his face cause Mingyu smugly picked up his coffee and smirked.  
"What? I pay attention." He then winked at the older and Wonwoo pretended to be annoyed but he's honestly touched by how Mingyu actually pays attention to the films they watch. 

Turns out Mingyu was right. It's the star in the film he mentioned. And he just realized why he was. 

"Oh god. That's why! My mind went straight to Meet Me in Something Something because it was also frustrating!"

"Did he really just dump her because she started trusting him with her family issues? What the fuck? Men ain't shit." Wonwoo hears Mingyu scoff from beside him and saw him wearing an offended expression. 

"Oh shut up. You know what I mean."

"Is this the part where I say "not all men" and then you start degrading me."

"Well. I never really thought you'd be into that kind of stuff but I'm willing to try it out." Wonwoo jokes and Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo. Wonwoo's back now plastered onto Mingyu's chest as Mingyu buries his nose onto Wonwoo's neck.  
"You think you're so funny, don't you?" 

"Lil bit." Wonwoo chuckles as Mingyu asks him what to watch next. Wonwoo has eight new movies and he promptly say that to Mingyu and he sees him deflate a bit.  
"I'm gonna need more popcorn."  
Wonwoo chuckles as he heads for the kitchen but sees mi guy tailing him with their mugs in hand.  
"And coffee."

Five movies later, with a small break after the third to cook dinner, and its well into the night when Wonwoo notices something. 

"Wait." He paused the movie and sat up. "Do you hear that?"

Mingyu perks up his ear but after a few moments he still hears nothing. And he tells the elder so. 

"Exactly. The rain stopped."

They look at each other for a beat and Wonwoo notices Mingyu look a bit, well, a bit off.

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asks and Mingyu shakes his head with a sad smile. 

"It's nothing." He starts to stand up but Wonwoo grabbed his arm. 

"It's not nothing. Tell me." Mingyu looks like he's weighing out how telling Wonwoo or not would go. 

"No." 

"Tell me or, uh, or I'm gonna take Jun's offer to do the photoshoot."  
A nude photoshoot. And Mingyu hates Jun for even thinking of asking Wonwoo. 

"Hyung~" Wonwoo grabs hold of the younger's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Tell me. Please." Wonwoo said in a softer voice and Mingyu sighs. 

"I like it when you're clingy." Mingyu wouldn't meet his eyes and Wonwoo is kinda glad. Otherwise he wouldn't know how to explain the blush creeping up his neck. 

"Gyu I-"

"It's just that. I know that you're not that into touching and stuff and I'm okay with that. You know that. I love you." Mingyu then looks him straight in the eyes and Wonwoo feels a bit overwhelmed with how Mingyu looked at him.  
"But I like it when you go and hug me first or when you kiss me first and when you initiate it cause it makes me feel like... I don't know. It feels like I'm wanted."

"NOT THAT YOU DONT- oh god. Shit. Look. That came out wrong. I love you. I know you love me and I'm not asking you for anything at all. All I'm saying is that I like the clingy Wonwoo and I'm kinda sad that he only comes out when it's cold. And it's cool. We're cool."

Wonwoo sat frozen looking at Mingyu with wide eyes and his heart feeling a bit more heavier than it should. 

He knew he was a little bit shy with touching but he never knew that Mingyu felt like that. He does like being with Mingyu. Hugging him and kissing him and holding his hand and everything in between. But he just doesn't know how to show it. And when it's alright to.  
He's only open about it when it's cold because he feels like its a good excuse. 

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he feels Mingyu squeezing his hand and looking at him expectantly. He smiles at Mingyu and closes his laptop shut. He then took hold of their blanket without letting go of Mingyu's hand and dragged him to their room. 

"Please say something I'm kinda freaking out." Mingyu says as they lie down. Their blankets hanging low as the coldness slowly creeps out of their room. 

"I like it too. Like, hugging you and kissing you and everything. I just never knew how to like, initiate? I guess?"

"At least when it's cold I have an excuse to do that instead of admitting that, yknow, I want to."

Wonwoo knows it's stupid. They've been together for years and he knows how much Mingyu likes skinship.

"God." Mingyu sighs as he rolls on his back and ran his hand over his face in relief. "I thought you were gonna tell me I'm fucking needy for a minute there." They both laugh softly at that and Wonwoo turned around and snuggled closer towards Mingyu.  
Mingyu then wrapped his arm around Wonwoo and held his hand. 

"I love you." Wonwoo says as he brought Mingyu's knuckles over his lips. He feels Mingyu kiss his shoulders as he says I love you back. 

And if Mingyu woke up to a bright and warm day with Wonwoo pressed close to his side, he knew better when Wonwoo says he's just cold. And he kisses his boyfriends blushing cheeks as they went out to make their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HOPE THAT WAS TO YOUR LIKING AHAHAH
> 
> I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for clingy wonu and my mind was thinking about them the whole time I was in line for the ticket selling! Hahahaha AND IM GONNA SEE THEM THIS SEPTEMBER 29 IM SO EXCITED 
> 
> That's all for now  
> I have an on going series focused on SVT meanie and NCT jaeyong and they're both in the same universe.  
> Look for the Kaluguran series!
> 
> scream at me on twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
